This invention is generally directed to a novel assembly for maintaining a desired temperature of a liquid, such as coffee or tea, in a container.
Prior art beverage warmers generally provide an electrical heating pad which is hot to the touch. This can result in a variety of problems, such as overheating the beverage, underheating the beverage, and being an exposed heating source.
The present invention eliminates the prior art warmer plate and provides a novel assembly for maintaining a desired temperature of the beverage. Other features and advantages will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification, in combination with a study of the drawings.